


Survival Instinct

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her nephews are reunited with their parents, Claire feels a sudden pull towards Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few weeks ago, but thanks to school, time got away from me, but I finally finished it.
> 
> I became weirdly obsessed with this couple (and Bryce Dallas Howard) after seeing Jurassic World a second time.

“For survival” was something that kept ringing in Claire's head as they left the hanger. Owen wasn't saying anything, so she was left to her own thoughts. She was trying to not think too much about what had happened on the island—she had already thought a lot about it on the helicopter leaving the island—so she was just focusing on Owen's words.

Survival. Oddly enough, when she first started working for Masrani, despite the fact she would be working with dinosaurs, “survival” was never something she was concerned about. She trusted the engineers to build proper paddocks, and she trusted the trainers to do what they do. She didn't interact with the dinosaurs much, anyway. Why would she need to worry? It was just an amusement park, just with formerly-extinct animals.

But the idea of survival, and the fact that she had survived something only a very tiny fraction of the human race ever experience, was really resonating with her. In a very strange way. Her heart was beginning to pound and a chill went up her spine. She stopped walking. They were heading into a small town.

“Owen?”

He stopped walking too. “Yeah?”

She took him by the hand and pulled him closer. Leaning up, she kissed him, slowly at first, but it quickly dissolved into something hungrier, more urgent. She could tell he was surprised, but he didn't pull away.

“Hotel?” She panted when she pulled away. Owen nodded dumbly and looked around.

They found a small one nearby. It wasn't the cleanest, but neither of them cared as they quickly got upstairs and into their bedroom. It was a blur as clothes were thrown in all directions, lips mashed, and hands ran through dirty hair. Soon both were naked and staring at each other, panting. Claire's sharp eyes darted around Owen's body, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” He asked slowly. “You have this strange look in your eyes. Kinda reminds me of the raptors when they... would,” he added the past tense, and his eyes dropped down, “when they were waiting to be fed rats. No offense.”

Owen sighed. The tension in Claire's body went away a little bit.

“Oh, Owen, I'm sorry,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around him. “They were amazing raptors and they saved our lives. And, um, B... Blue! Blue is still out there.”

Owen smiled a little. “You remembered her name.”

“I knew how special she was to you.” Claire looked down at her body and groaned. “I'm sorry about this, Owen. I don't know what came over me. I'm disgusting, all this dried sweat and blood.”

Owen ran his hand over Claire's head and let it go back behind her skull. “I'm gonna be honest and say I love your hair like this. It's usually so straight and perfect, but I like this wild hair. It's hot.”

Claire snorted softly. “It takes a lot of hairspray to keep it from doing this. But you think it's hot?”

“Very,” Owen said as he bent down and kissed her again. It was gentle, but had just the right amount of tongue to remind Claire why she felt this pull with Owen. There was no doubt that he was a good kisser.

Claire pulled back enough to put her hand on his chest and push him backwards to the bed. As he fell back, she slid onto the bed and ended up straddling him. She was sitting on his thighs and staring into his eyes. He ran his hands up her legs, resting them on her knees.

“You sure you...” Owen started to ask, but Claire had moved up and was now hovering her hips over Owen's. When she slid down, onto Owen, he groaned softly. Claire started a gentle rhythm while Owen moved his hands up the sides of her thighs, keeping them on her hips as they moved up and down.

Owen tried to move his hips with hers, but she stopped him.

“You'll get your turn,” she said simply. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he let her do her thing. She was picking up the pace, her hands now firmly planted on either side of him on the bed. She was still looking directly in his eyes. He now noticed her normally light eyes were almost completely black, taken over by her pupils.

“Mm, Claire,” he moaned. She was really good (he wasn't going to wonder how she was so good) and he was really close. She was smiling a little bit, but Owen wasn't really paying attention anymore. With one more thrust of her hips, he was done. When he tensed, he wrapped his arms around Claire, pulling her against him. She stopped moving and they lied together for a couple minutes.

“Claire, that was great,” Owen said after a little while. Then he understood the “your turn” thing. “ So, your turn? Or, my turn to give you your turn?”

Claire craned her head up and grinned a toothy grin. “Please.”

Owen nodded, and reached his hand between them, but before he could actually touch her, she grabbed his hand. She placed his hand exactly where she wanted him, her eyes staring down between her legs, then squarely at him.

“Ready?” He asked. She gave him a pointed glare, as if to say, 'no shit.' “Alrighty.”

He started slow, in larger circles, slipping his pinky inside her. Claire sighed tensely, her jaw clenched.

“Just let it happen, Claire,” Owen said in a low voice. “Relax.”

“I am...” Claire gasped sharply when those circles picked up. “Relaxed.”

Owen knew she wasn't, but he wasn't going to argue with her, especially with her nails now biting in his back. Instead he just turned those circle tighter and let what was happening, happen. He could already feel her relax a little bit, but not for long, because she was tensing up again, just for another reason.

Claire finally let herself let go as her body tensed and just enjoyed the strong fingers of Owen Grady. A wave of pleasure ran up her spine, then her body shook. Gasping, she collapsed against Owen's chest. A big smile spread across her face.

Owen moved pulled them both down to lay next to each other, and then kissed her on the cheek. “There's that relaxed Claire I was waiting for.”

She was really relaxed, in fact, more relaxed than she had been in a while. She smiled sleepily and stared at Owen until she couldn't focus on anything anymore.

Owen watched as Claire's eyes fluttered closed and in just a few seconds, she was out. He gently stroked her hair from her face, taking in her completely peaceful face. This was a face he had never seen on her before. The Claire he had known for the past couple of years was uptight-stick-in-the-ass woman with inexplicably perfect hair, then the woman he known for the past two days with an in charge, badass of a woman with crazy hair. Now, she was relaxed, at peace until she remembers what happened to her and her nephews.

But they survived, really thanks to Claire, and Owen didn't know how he could thank her. Moments like this was a start; making sure Claire felt good and relaxed, in a number of different ways.

When Owen fell asleep, both set of arms were wrapped around each others' bodies, tightly, protecting each other. You know, for survival.


End file.
